User blog:SW10048/Pure Evil Proposal: Rasmin Yelkov
So I found this guy while looking at SCP Foundation villains, and I thought he deserved looking into, so without further ado, here's my PE proposal for Rasmin Yelkov. What's The Work? The SCP Mythos, a Creepypasta-esque series concerning the SCP Foundation, an organization dedicated to capturing monsters known as SCPs and containing them for the good of the general public. While there are several PE SCPs such as 106 and 4666, I'm not actually proposing one of them, but a human scientist responsible for creating SCP-1994. Who Is The Candidate? Dr. Rasmin Yelkov is a Soviet scientist drafted for a project to create human teeth. While that doesn't sound so bad, believe it or not Dr. Yelkov finds a way to turn that into a crime against humanity. What Has He Done? During his research, Dr. Yelkov came across a man living with a clan of mystic tooth fairies (also known as SCP-487) and attempted to bargain with him for them, before murdering him when he refused to give them up. He then proceeded to torture and mutilate the tooth fairies until he found a way to make them produce SCP-487-1, a serum causing teeth to grow out of the human body which he forcibly used on human test subjects, sadistically ignoring their suffering as teeth grew out of their bodies and only caring about whether or not teeth would appear, remaining uncaring even as they began cursing him. The experiments eventually resulted in the painful deaths of the majority of the subjects and the creation of a pandemic known as SCP-1994 once the phenomena spread due to airborne side-effects, but Dr. Yelkov regarded this only as a minor setback and even sent the deceased test subjects to his friend Dr. Gregori, resulting in his presumed death, something Yelkov didn't care about, assuming his failure to respond meant he gave his consent for him to continue his experiments. At the end of the story, Yelkov manages to escape despite the SCP Foundation's efforts to capture him and remains at large, presumably continuing to infect people with SCP-487-1. Moral Agency? This is the sticking point for a lot of SCP Foundation villains, as whether they have moral agency is in doubt due to the nature of the SCPs. However, since Yelkov is a human, this does not apply, and so he must have agency. Redeeming Qualities? None. Freudian Excuse? Like what? Heinous Standards? Now this may be a problem, as the SCP Mythos heinous standards are insanely high. I can't be bothered to go through all of them, so I'm just going to stack Dr. Yelkov up against the worst: *SCP-106: According to one story, it savagely mutilated an entire German platoon, then took over a guy named Lawrence and forced him to do the same to many soldiers; according to the other, it dragged a woman into the dimension SCP-3001 to suffer forever, and savagely killed a guard. *SCP-4666: Brutally tortures and kills whole families (see article for more information on how) except for one child, who is always abducted and forced to make toys out of the bodies of dead children, ultimately being killed and made into said toys when they become too malnourished to work. *Scarlet King: Devoured his siblings, raped a goddess to death before forcibly marrying the seven daughters he sired with her, savagely kills a bunch of soldiers. *SCP-352: Abducts and eats children, as well as going on a massive brutal killing spree to get her murderous fix before the SCP Foundation can capture her, resulting in the destruction of an entire village and the slaughter of all the villagers before she is finally captured. *SCP-953: Kills people in various brutal and sadistic ways, such as tearing out livers and biting off genitals, as well as once telepathically forcing a mother to cook her own children. *Bobble the Clown: Kills and cannibalizes a man, kills many people in an arson attack, butchers a woman with a knife, tortures a POW to death and cuts off a Foundation doctor's face. I'd say Dr. Yelkov was on a par with SCP-352, who is Pure Evil, so that would make him PE too. Verdict I myself am not so sure, but like I said, he deserves to be discussed. What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals